


Kuraikara Akurui

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Series: Despair of an Inkling [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, Hiding, Sad Ending, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Title means dark to light.Aoi, a troubled Inkling, works for Ganondorf. However, after more torture, he leaves and ends up in the Smash mansion.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day working for the evil king Ganondorf. Ganondorf has forced Aoi to clean the dining hall. Aoi didn't protest. He just did what he had to do. Aoi had already cleaned the dining hall. He was sweeping with the broom as he cleaned. "Jeez...I have to do cleaning work again..." He muttered to himself as he swept. When he swept all the dust and other stuff off the floor, he swept them in the dust pan and got rid of them. He slowly began feeling tears in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly so no one will notice.

When he was done, Ganondorf walked in. "Very good, Aoi." He said with his signature smile. Aoi nodded. "A-anything else you want me to do...?" He asked nervously. He secretly hoped that he would have nothing else to do. He just want to go back to his chamber and cry. He couldn't hold back the urge to cry. He just wanted to let the tears fall down from his blue eyes. "No. You are good for now." Ganondorf said. "Go rest for now."

Aoi nodded and headed to his chamber. He lied on the bed. He began to feel tears again. He kept wiping them off. But every single time he wiped them off, they would come back. Finally, he couldn't resist. He softly cried to himself. Working for Ganondorf made him suffer greatly. He wondered why he decided to work for Ganondorf in the first place. He could be out there, enjoying the fresh air the outside provided. He could be enjoying the sunshine. He could be enjoying sitting on the green grass. He could be enjoying, well,  _everything_.

He just wanted to show people how he wasn't worthless or anything like that. His crying got a little bit louder. But it wasn't loud enough for Ganondorf to hear.

* * *

Aoi woke up. He cried himself to sleep. He was asleep for 10 minutes. At least he got a nap. He was really tired. Tired from working around Ganondorf's castle. When he turned to his left, he saw Ganondorf. "G-Ganon!" He said, shocked. "Did you sleep well?" Ganondorf asked. Aoi nodded quietly. "Well, good. Cause it's time for you to get back to work!" Ganondorf said directly to his face.

Aoi nodded somberly and got out of his bed. He began shedding tears quietly. As he cleaned again, he couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. He began crying.

Now that was the worst time to cry. He wasn't supposed to. He wasn't supposed to at all. 

He cried at the worst time possible.

Ganondorf walked in and saw him crying. He walked up to Aoi. "Aoi." He said in a stern tone. Aoi flinched and turned around to look at him. "Do you think crying will help you clean this?" He asked, his tone getting angry. He hated when Aoi cried. He hated seeing the tears fall down from his eyes. 

Aoi began shaking. "N...No..." He stuttered. "Tch, I guess I gotta teach you a lesson." Ganondorf said and grabbed Aoi's arm firmly and dragged. "Ow! L-Let me go! L-Let me go, please!" Aoi said, beginning to sob again. Aoi's sobs got louder and louder until Ganondorf decided to shut him up. Aoi's crying began to annoy the living hell out of Ganondorf. "Silent!" Ganondorf screamed at Aoi's face.

Aoi flinched, but he was still crying. "Not gonna listen, eh?" Ganondorf said and threw Aoi in a room. "N-No! Please! I don't want to go through with this again! Please, Ganondorf! Please! Please!" Aoi begged him while crying.

Aoi had suffered this kind of torture. When he did something wrong like this, Ganondorf would take him into a room and torture him there. One of Aoi's painful memories was that Ganondorf took him there and tortured him while his helpers heard Aoi's screams of pain. In addition, they also heard Aoi cry. Painfully.

Ganondorf shook his head. "Well, you have yourself to blame for crying." He said. He then walked to Aoi as he began moving back. "No...No...No...! Please!" Aoi begged, but Ganondorf didn't stop. "Please, no! I'll stop! I promise! Please, please, PLEASE!" Aoi begged even more.

It was too late. Ganondorf already got to him.

Ganondorf's servants and monsters all flinched when they heard Aoi screaming. They moved their heads down to look at the ground. There he goes again. Poor Aoi...

Let's just say, they listened to Aoi's cries for help and for Ganondorf to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi flees from Ganondorf's castle. Only to end up in the Smash mansion.

_Hours later..._

Aoi laid there on the cold floor. Tears were streaming down his face. He was tortured. Again. He was beaten. Bruises, cuts, parts of his clothes ripped. and bleeding. Aoi walked to his chamber. He began silently crying. It hurted like hell. He always suffered this when he did one simple thing wrong. Aoi decided that he wanted to leave and live out a life that he always wanted. He wanted to run outside like any other 14 year old would. He wanted to enjoy the scenery of the whole world, rather than to be isolated in a castle with a evil king.

He had enough. He knew he had to escape. He waited until midnight.

* * *

Aoi fell asleep and woke up. He opened a window silently. Before he left, he had taken a potion. A potion that will disguise him. Once he jumped out the window, he ran deep into the forest. ' _Stupid guards._ ' He thought to himself.

As he ran, he almost dropped the potion. He grabbed it luckily and got out of the forest and gasped in amazement. He was in the Smash city!

"Finally!" He said to himself. He ran into the city. He looked at the potion and read the description of it.

_ Disguise Potion _

_ Whoever drinks thee potion with be covered by a disguise. A disguise that can only be wore off by saying the word love or wore off by me, Ganondorf. _

Aoi decided it was best to drink the potion and open the capsule. He examined it closely. It was blue like the sky. He knew that once he drinks it, he won't go back to his normal self. But it's all worth it. Right? It didn't matter anyway, just as long as he is safe. Safe away from Ganondorf's evil clutches. He can imagine what it would feel like if Ganondorf found him and what would happen afterward. He would be tortured even more. But it would feel even worse. He then drank the potion. He began to feel a weary feeling. His mind suddenly began spinning. Aoi groaned as he felt the change.

After the spinning feeling faded away, he looked at himself. He...was different. He found a nearby lake and looked at it. He gasped. He looked...handsome. He was in a prince disguise.

"Whoa..." He said to himself. He decided to look around. He then saw a mansion. He looked at the sign of it.

' _Smash Mansion_  
 _Where all fighters meet and battle!'_

Aoi looked amazed at this. He didn't want to enter in. At least not now. He found trees behind the mansion and decided to fall asleep behind on. He will go inside the Smash mansion later in the day.

* * *

Aoi woke up and saw that he was in a bed instead. Wait...a bed?! Aoi then jumped up. "What the hell...?" He muttered to himself.  He saw that the room had a blue wallpaper with cloud designs on it. The cloud had eyes. The wallpaper also had green colored pipes designs on it. He looked at the floor. It had a red carpet with a white circle on it. The white circle had a red M on it. He looked at his left to see a man with a mustache, a red shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, brown shoes, and a red hat with a M on it. He was reading a book.

The man looked up from reading his book. He closed it. "Ah! You are-a awake!" He said. Aoi jumped in fear. "Don't-a worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. "I found you sleeping behind a tree."

Aoi felt dumbfounded. "So...you took me inside?" He said. "Yep!" The man said. "Who are you?" Aoi asked to him. "I'm Mario!" He replied. "Mario...That's a nice name." Aoi said. Mario chuckled. "Aw, shucks. Well, you know my name. What's yours?" He asked.

Aoi began shaking a little. "I'm Aoi." He replied. "Nice to meet you, Aoi!" Mario said happily. Aoi smiled back. This didn't look so bad after all.

It was much more better than being with that horrible Ganondorf.

_**So much better...** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi is then shown around the mansion. He feels...safe.

Aoi was then given a tour around the Smash mansion by Mario once Aoi got out of bed with the help of Mario. "And this is where we-a fighters battle here!" Mario said. Aoi was surprised. "Whoa...this looks so cool!" Aoi said, amazed. Mario chuckled. "Yep. I remember my first battle here." Mario said with a happy sigh.

Aoi then looked around. Suddenly, a woman with yellow hair wearing a ponytail came in. "Hey, Mario. Who's this little guy?" She asked. "Oh! Hi-a Samus!" Mario replied. "I found this boy behind a tree. His name is Aoi!" Mario said happily.

Aoi waved. "Hi, Samus." He said. Aoi still felt nervous. He doesn't know the fact that his nervousness will go away soon. Samus smiled. "Nice to meet you, Aoi." She said. "Anyway, I must be heading off-" Mario said but was cut off by Aoi. "Hey, Mario? Samus?" Aoi said. Samus and Mario looked at him. "Yes, Aoi?" Samus asked. "May...May I tell you guys something?" Aoi asked. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Samus and Mario nodded.

* * *

"No-a way!" Mario said. "That horrible Ganondorf!" Samus said. Aoi nodded somberly. "Yeah...I was literally tortured by him yesterday." Aoi said. "It was so awful. No one heard me scream for help. No one even heard me to be honest." Samus and Mario did a quiet gasp to hear this.

"Well, don't worry." Samus said. Mario nodded in agreement. "Just in case if he does look around for you, you can stay here." Mario said. Samus nodded. "We will inform Master Hand about it." Samus said. Aoi was confused by that. "Who is Master Hand?" He asked. Mario and Samus waved a hand at him to follow them. Aoi then followed them.

' _Two friends already! What luck!_ ' Aoi thought in his thoughts. Once he entered the big office of the Smash mansion, he almost jumped back in fear. He saw a giant white hand. He was about to faint and fall right on the ground. "T-That's Master Hand?" He asked to Mario, stuttering from his fear of Master Hand. "Yep." Mario replied. Master Hand turned around. "Hello, Mario and Samus." Master Hand said. He then looked at Aoi.

"Who is this young man?" He asked to them. "He's Aoi." Samus said. "I found him behind a tree behind the mansion." Mario said. Master Hand kept looking at Aoi. He can see talent within him. A much strong talent from him. Aoi began to shake out of fear. "I see great talent within this boy." Master Hand said. Aoi then stopped. What did he mean by that?

"Aoi, are you willing to take a chance of being a fighter along with other fighters?" Master Hand asked. Now this shocked Aoi. He was gonna be a fighter! Wait...a fighter alongside others? That means...He can fight against Ganondorf if he ever finds him! He won't have to face fear anymore! "Um...yes, I will." Aoi replied. Master Hand did a thumbs up. "Good." He said. He looked at Mario and Samus. "I might need some time alone with him."

Mario and Samus nodded and they left. Aoi began to shake a little. Was he gonna hurt him? Was he gonna torture him like how Ganondorf did before he ran away? "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Master Hand and gave Aoi some forms. "Fill in these forms." He said. Aoi nodded and took one of the pens to fill out the forms.

He couldn't wait to be a fighter along with other fighters.

He will rebel against Ganondorf.

' _Just you watch, Ganondorf. Just you watch._ ' Aoi thought to himself as he signed the forms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi, who is a fighter now, makes new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I called the Female Kamui Corrin so the male one is Kamui.

After Aoi filled out the forms, Master Hand gave him a room and his room key. Once Aoi entered in, he was amazed. It looked so nice than the chamber Ganondorf gave him. He lied down on the bed. It felt really soft! He looked around. The room had a blue mat and the room had white wallpaper with blue stripes design on it. The bed had a blue blanket with white bed sheets and black soft pillows. 

Aoi sighed happily. He felt safe in this Smash mansion. He never felt so happy in his life before. Aoi then looked at his hands. He reached into his blue colored satchel and took out the potion. He looked at it and placed it down. However, he picked it up. He looked at the potion again. He then read more words he didn't see. He must have not read the description of the potion closely.

_Can be enabled again once the person snaps his fingers._

Aoi quietly sighed. He wanted to reveal who he truly was under the prince disguise. Nothing but a troubled Inkling who suffered from the hands of Ganondorf. He shivered at the thought of him. He did not want to go back to him. Aoi sighed. He will tell the truth to everyone. Soon. Just soon. He then decided to head out. He decided to go the library. Once he took a book out of one of the bookshelves, he sat in a table and began to read the book.

The book he selected was Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. It is a tragedy. He really like to read stories that are based on Shakespeare. The first story he read from Shakespeare was Hamlet. As he continued to read on and on, he heard fighters talk about him. "Is he a newcomer?" A voice said. "Yeah! I want to meet him so bad!" Another voice said. Aoi began shaking a little.

They were talking about him. He looked at the book. He knew he wasn't going to finish the story. He got up from his chair and pushed the chair in the table gently. He asked Simon, the librarian, if he can check out the book. Simon nodded and they did all the check out stuff.

Once Aoi left the library, he was shocked to see 3 people come up to him. He did know their names because Master Hand gave him a list of the fighters that included photos of them. He looked at the list again. The 3 people were fighters were Pit, Corrin, and Marth. He looked at them. The angel must be Pit. The prince must be Marth. So that means the female dragon must be Corrin.

"I heard we had a newcomer. Is that you?" Marth asked. Aoi nodded. "Y-yes...I'm the newcomer." He said. Suddenly, the 3 people smiled. "I'm Corrin." The female dragon said. "I'm Marth." The prince said. Suddenly, the angel went giddy. "I'm Pit! Nice to meet you!" Pit said happily. Aoi laughed as he hears Pit being giddy. So he guessed right who these 3 fighters were.

Marth looked at the book Aoi was holding. "Is that Romeo and Juliet?" He asked. Aoi nodded. "Yes. I love stories by Shakespeare." Aoi said. "Me too!" Corrin said. "Have you heard of The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen?" Pit asked. Aoi nodded. "Oh yes! I heard of it!" Aoi said.

Let's just say, Aoi made 3 more friends. They talked about novels. "So as of right now, you will spectate. Once Master Hand sees your talent through a test battle, you will become fighter with the roster!" Pit said. Aoi nodded, understanding. 

This means that he will become stronger and stronger. Strong enough to rebel against Ganondorf. However, for some reason, he still felt fear. Because he knew that Ganondorf was way stronger than him, even if he becomes strong or not. Aoi sighed. He didn't know how this is gonna end. He felt uncertain. He felt uncertain about the fact that Ganondorf might be looking for him. Aoi knew that if Ganondorf found him, he would seriously be in trouble. Ganondorf would block all escapes from the castle, which will make Aoi trapped in his castle. But that is what he thinks is gonna happen if he is found.

Unless if Ganondorf does something worse than that. That something worse is that Ganondorf might even go far and  ** _kill_** him. But for now, he has to enjoy the peace the Smash mansion is providing for him. just like the phrase.

> Enjoy the calm before the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi watches a battle, then ends up in the test battle.

Aoi followed Marth, Pit, and Corrin to watch a battle. Aoi was sitting next Mario on his left and sitting next to Fox in his right. He saw Link, Ike, Dark Pit, and Zelda fight in the match. Everybody was cheering. "Isn't this great?" Mario asked to Aoi. "Yeah! It is great!" Aoi said. "I'm glad you are enjoying this!" Fox said to Aoi. Aoi nodded in reply. "You bet I am, Fox!" Aoi replied. Suddenly, Zelda did a lightning kick at Ike, knocking him out. This gave Zelda a point. The whole crowd erupted at that. "The crowd always erupts when Zelda lands a lightning kick." Fox said. "Really?" Aoi asked. Fox nodded in reply.

"Yep, the last time she did it, Dark Pit screamed bravo at the top of his lungs." Mario said and began snickering. Aoi cracked up at that. "Really?" Aoi asked. Mario nodded. "Yep, he made a fool out of himself. Because everybody looked at him. It made Dark Pit blush with embarrassment." Fox replied and he too cracked up along with Aoi. Mario couldn't hold it in and he began cracking up too. They stopped when they heard Peach's voice. According to what Master Hand told Aoi, she is the girl with the pink dress and blonde hair. Sometimes she was known as Princess Toadstool. 

"Isn't Zelda great?" Peach asked to Aoi. Aoi, Mario, and Fox nodded in agreement. Everybody kept on cheering. The timer went off. "THE WINNER IS...ZELDA!" The announcer yelled. Everybody cheered at this. Link ended up in 2nd while Dark Pit ended up in 3rd. Poor Ike ended up in 4th.

Nonetheless, the fighters had fun. Aoi wished he was out there. He can imagine what it would feel like and what would it be like. Nonetheless, he was having a great time watching other fighters battle. It's like he can feel how the fighters feel when they battle against one another. Suddenly, Master Hand came in. "I would like to see Aoi, please." He said. Everybody made quiet murmurs at this. "Who's Aoi?" Zelda whispered. "Didn't you hear?" Dark Pit whisper yelled at her. "Aoi is the newcomer."

"Oh yeah. Everybody is talking about it." Ike whispered. Link nodded. "Yeah. I heard that Master Hand accepted him in it." Link whispered. They all nodded and saw Aoi come down. "Y- yes, Master Hand?" He asked. "I would like for you to have your test battle against Zelda." He said. Everybody gasped at this, even Aoi gasped. He was going to fight? He was going to fight! But...he didn't feel so sure at this. Sure, he wanted to battle. But right now? Holy Octavio! Especially against Zelda, the princess of Hyrule! He slowly began to feel anxiety. 

Master Hand seemed to sense his anxiety, because he gently pat Aoi's back. Aoi flinched at this, but managed to calm down after realizing that Master Hand is trying to calm him down from his anxiety. Aoi began to take deep breaths. He was so nervous. So nervous up to the point where he might run out of the room, which would seriously embarrass him. 

"Um...are you sure?" He asked to Master Hand. Master Hand nodded. Aoi then nodded. Aoi then walked in the battlefield. He pulled out his Splattershot. He gulped. He was beginning to feel really nervous. "3, 2, 1...GO!" The announcer yelled and the 2 minutes began just like how Aoi and Zelda began to fight.

While fighting, Aoi began to feel confidence and began knocking out Zelda. She was really impressed by this. As the fight kept going on, everybody cheered. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME!" The announcer yelled. Aoi and Zelda stopped fighting. "THE WINNER IS...AOI!" The announcer yelled. Aoi felt shocked at this. "I...I won...?" Aoi asked. Holy Octavio! He actually won his first match!

The whole crowd erupted at this. Some people got out from their seats and ran to Aoi. "Nice-a job, Aoi!" Luigi said. Aoi nodded. "Thanks, Luigi." He said. Everybody was gathered around Aoi in that moment. Aoi had never felt this happy before. Everybody was congratulating him and that they were happy to fight alongside him and that they are ready to help him whenever he needs it. Aoi felt that he was gonna cry out of joy. But now is not the time to cry. He must hold it in. He will hold the tears until the very end. Until he can battle Ganondorf.

Until he can end the endless suffering he has and currently is suffering from it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi meets the love of his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Smash Ultimate, I named the orange Inkling Neroli.

Master Hand decided to hold a welcoming party for Aoi that night. Balloons were set everywhere. Refreshments at the large table. The party hall was so beautiful. Marth and Pit helped dress Aoi for the party.

Aoi was sitting on a lavender ornate chair in the Dressing Room. He was wearing a blue tuxedo with a brown belt and brown boots. As Marth fixed his boots and Pit fixed his outfit, Aoi looked at himself through the mirror. He looked like nothing out of the ordinary. He looked so...so...handsome. It was like this is his alter ego replacing his troubled self.

It was like another him. He had friends that care for him. "You're almost ready." Pit said happily. "Just one last touch." Marth said and with that, he placed a small crown. "I remember this happened to me." Pit said. Aoi looked at him. "This did happen to you?" Aoi asked to him.

"Yep! Marth also experienced it when he was introduced in Melee." Pit said. Marth nodded. "Wow." Aoi said. "Anyway, you're ready." Marth said. Aoi nodded.

He was then taken to the party hall where everyone was waiting for him. "Please welcome Aoi to the Smash roster!" The announcer said and Aoi entered in the spotlight and everyone cheered. Aoi waved.

He walked around the party hall as music began to play through speakers. It felt like Aoi was a king. As he got a cup of fruit punch, he saw everyone dance. Aoi smiled and drank his punch. He then looked at the disco ball. Everything in the party hall was so beautiful.

As he watched everyone dance, he realized he also knows how to dance. He saw Mario dance with Peach, Luigi dance with Daisy, Link dance with Zelda, all of that. Cloud was the DJ. He turned down the music a bit so no one goes deaf, and then the fighters would have seriously complained to Master and Crazy Hand and then they would start complaining to Cloud. No one would seriously want that, for that it would embarrass themselves in front of Aoi. 

Suddenly, Cloud knew the time and stopped the music. It seemed everyone knew because they stopped and made room in the dance floor. "Aoi, please go to the spotlight in the middle of the dance floor." Cloud said through a microphone. Aoi nodded and followed the order. Master Hand came through the large doors. "All ladies line up!" He commanded and the ladies followed the order.

Master Hand then looked at Aoi. "Please select one of the ladies you will dance with." He said. Aoi looked at all the female fighters. Suddenly, he saw a orange Inkling. ' _She's just like me...A Inkling..._ ' Aoi thought to himself. He studied her.

This Inkling girl was wearing a orange cream colored dress with a small crown similar to the one Aoi has on his head. She was wearing orange flats on her feet. Her dress also had a orange sash on it. She was smiling. However, that smile faded and it was replaced it a concerned face. "I'll dance with her." Aoi said and pointed to the Inkling girl.

The spotlight then shined on her as everyone clapped for her. She made a face of relief. She then walked to Aoi. They got in a dancing position and began to dance as Cloud played soft piano music.

As Aoi and Inkling girl danced, they talked quietly. "What's your name?" Aoi asked to her. "I'm Neroli." She replied. "Nice to meet you, Neroli." Aoi replied and they kept dancing.

After they finished their dance, everybody clapped. Neroli and Aoi smiled.

"Hey, can we meet in your room, Aoi?" Neroli asked to him. He nodded. "Sure." He said.

Neroli and Aoi never felt so happy before in their lives. Aoi the most though. Aoi was surprised that Neroli wanted to see him after the party ends. Is it because of love? If yes, then...what a coincidence! If no, then what for? Aoi didn't know at all. All he knew that he just has to wait for the party to end for them to meet in his room privately. He secretly wondered what Neroli wanted to see him for. 

He seriously cannot wait for her visit!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neroli and Aoi bonds over time...

After the party, Neroli and Aoi met up in Aoi's room. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Aoi asked to Neroli. "Well...I..." She started, but couldn't think of what to say. That moment she danced with him, she instantly fell in love with him.

"Well what?" Aoi asked. "Well...I enjoyed the dance we had tonight." Neroli said. Aoi blushed a little. "Y-yeah...Me too." Aoi said. "Are...Are you a Inkling yourself?" Neroli asked to him. "I saw you with a Splattershot. It's like the one I have."

Aoi wished he could not tell the truth but he knew he had to. "Y-yes...I am a Inkling." Aoi replied to her. Neroli smiled. "I knew it." She said happily.

Aoi smiled back. "Anything else you want to tell me?" Aoi asked to her. "Y-yeah..." Neroli said, her nervous self coming back. "Can...Can we meet again tomorrow?" Neroli asked to him. "I would like to talk to you again." Aoi nodded as an answer. "Sure. We can meet again." Aoi said. "But where?"

Neroli thought about it. "How about at the Delfino Plaza? At 3:30 PM?" Neroli asked to him. "Yeah. Sure." Aoi said. Neroli smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said happily. "I better get going. See ya tomorrow!" And with that, she left Aoi's room.

Aoi smiled. After he got into his night outfit after taking a while to take off the tuxedo, he got in the bed and fell asleep. He couldn't wait to see Neroli tomorrow.

* * *

 

Aoi got out of bed and did his usual morning routine. After leaving his room, he decided to do a few stuff. He saw Male Robin carry a bunch of books. "Here, let me help out with that." Aoi said to him. "Oh, thanks!" Male Robin said. "Where do you want these?" Aoi asked to him. "I want them in the library." Male Robin said.

Aoi nodded and they put the books in the library.

* * *

 

Aoi decided to head to Delfino Plaza. He saw a lot of fighters there. He waited for Neroli. He looked around the Plaza. How many people would go to this place?

It was 3:30 now. Neroli came in on time. "Hey, Aoi!" Neroli said. "Sorry if I'm late!"

"No, you're fine." Aoi said. Neroli sighed in relief. "Thank god I wasn't late." She said. "You ready?" Aoi nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." Aoi said.

They decided to hang out for the day. They went to different places. As they went out, Neroli told Aoi something. "Hey, Aoi?" Neroli asked. "Yeah, Neroli?" Aoi replied. "Smash is having a thing called Smashdown." She replied. "What's that?" Aoi asked. "It's when you beat the roster depending on how many battles." She explained. "I was wondering if you will be in it."

Aoi seemed to think that was fun. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there." Aoi replied. "Cool!" Neroli replied. She and Aoi decided to head back to the mansion for lunch.

"Don't forget that the Smashdown is tonight!" Neroli said. Aoi nodded. "Hey, Neroli?" Aoi asked. Neroli turned around. "Yeah?" She asked. With that, Aoi kissed her right cheek. "See you then." Aoi said and walked off.

Neroli out her right hand on her right cheek and smiled. She walked back in the mansion. She then noticed a bunch of characters in a voting place for the Smashdown. She smiled even more and decided to vote for who shall fight the roster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time...for a SMASHDOWN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smashdown is where each player (Yes, it can be more players) chooses a different character and participates in a standard Smash battle. After the battle ends, the characters used disappear from the roster for the rest of the game until the game ends. You may adjust the amount of battles you want to do for the Smashdown. In this case, I changed it a little bit.

Aoi entered his room. Once he got in and closed the door, he lied on the bed. From what he learned from Neroli, a Smashdown was tonight. He heard people was voting for who shall fight the roster depending on the number of battles.

He then fell asleep. He decided it was a good time for a nap.

* * *

 

Aoi woke up and looked at the clock. Oh snap! He got up and put his shoes on.

After running out of his room, he was just in time for the Smashdown. "I wonder who won the voting..." Aoi muttered to himself. "Fighters, the voting process has finished! We shall announce the fighter who had most votes to take down the roster in 35 battles!" The announcer yelled.

' _35 battles?! Whoa!'_  Aoi thought to himself. The announcer then unfolded the paper. "The winner of the voting process is...AOI!" The announcer said. The entire crowd erupted at this.

Aoi was very shocked. He won the voting! He then stepped in the spotlight. "Please select the fighter you will fight!" The announcer said. The screen displayed pictures of the fighters. In the crowd, some of the fighters are nervous while others are eager. "I'll fight..." Aoi said and parts of the crowd began shaking in fear. "I'll fight Fox." Aoi said.

Fox nodded and came down. He was one of the eager people. He knew that if he lose to Aoi, he would still have fun.

* * *

 

Aoi had 1 last battle left. "That...was awesome!" Fox said. "I know, right?!" Mario said. "We might have lost, but we had fun!" Luigi said. Everybody that Aoi has defeated agreed.

There was this one last battle. Ganondorf and Sonic.  _Ganondorf._  Aoi gulped at this. He didn't know Ganondorf was a fighter. Aoi began shaking. Sonic was shaking while Ganondorf stood there in amusement.  "I-I'll fight..." Everybody began shaking in their seats.

Sonic began shaking more. He was so nervous. He knew that if he went out there against Aoi, he would lose to him no matter how hard he tried and no matter how to defeat Aoi. "I'll fight against Ganondorf." Aoi said.

Everybody gasped at this. Sonic even gasped as this also. Not just Aoi chose Ganondorf, he wasn't chosen at all. He was freed from the Smashdown!

Ganondorf smirked and walked to the battlefield. "3, 2, 1...GO!" The announcer yelled.

Ganondorf and Aoi striked against each other like they were people fighting in a very fast pace.

As the battle went on, people began cheering for Aoi. "GO AOI! GO AOI!" People screamed. Aoi dealt the finishing blow by hitting Ganondorf with his paintbrush, knocking him out. "THE WINNER IS...AOI!" The announcer yelled.

Everybody cheered. Aoi wasn't cheering at all. He....he didn't know Ganondorf was a fighter. Everybody then started to drag him into the party hall. "Whoa! What's going-" He saw the decorations. "...on?" Aoi finished.

Pit and Dark Pit came down. "Congrats, Aoi!" Pit said with a grin. "We set up the decorations! It took me a while to convince Pittoo to help me decorate the party hall. That's what we did after you bested us in the Smashdown."

Dark Pit nodded. "First of all, Pit, don't call me Pittoo! Second of all, we did it because we want to celebrate your victory." Dark Pit explained. "We basically knew you were gonna beat us. Including everyone. You have great strength, Aoi."

Aoi smiled and hugged both of them. Pit giggled while Dark Pit quietly chuckled. Marth walked to Aoi. "I'll help getting you ready for the party." Marth said to Aoi. Aoi nodded and they left to the Dressing Room while everybody else ran to their rooms to get ready for the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's secret is revealed...

After Marth got Aoi ready for the party, Aoi then began walking to the party hall. "Aoi!" He heard a voice called for him. He turned around to see Neroli. "Neroli!" Aoi said. Neroli was wearing a orange dress with a white sash and black flats. Suddenly, she kissed him straight in the lips. Aoi kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same.

They kissed for a while and they pulled back for air. "So you love me in return?" Aoi asked. "Yes. I always have." Neroli replied to him. She smiled. Aoi also smiled along with her. Aoi got nervous for the next question that he was going to ask to his new girlfriend. (Did I say girlfriend? YES I DID!!! :D)

"Do you want to come along with me to the party hall?" Aoi said. Neroli smiled even more. "Of course!" She replied. They held hands and walked to the party hall together. Aoi looked to his left to see Marth and Roy smiling for him and both of them did a thumbs up when they saw that he and Neroli became boyfriend and girlfriend.  _We're rooting for you!_ Roy mouthed with a grin. Aoi grinned back and did a thumbs back at Roy.

Once they entered in, everybody cheered for him. Aoi smiled along with Neroli. Neroli happily kissed his cheek, making everyone do the 'ooo' sound. Aoi, at first, felt embarrassed by this. But he knew that it would hurt Neroli's feelings if he didn't kiss back. In addition, it would make him feel like a jerk if he didn't respond to the kiss on his cheek.

Aoi smiled and kissed her cheek back, making everyone cheer. Everyone decided it was time for the party to kick up, because everyone began dancing and having some refreshments. Pit and Dark Pit smiled as they enjoyed cups of fruit punch.

Once it was dinner time, they sat in a big dinner table and butlers began serving the actual dinner. As they were eating, Mario tapped on his glass and stood up. This got everyone's attention. "I have something to say." Mario said and looked at Aoi with a happy face.

"Aoi, from the day I found you, you needed help and we all helped you." Mario explained. "As we all watched you battle, we saw that you have great strength. As we all got defeated from you, we learned so much from you. And therefore, we are all grateful." With that, Mario raised his glass. "I shall make a toast to you."

"To Aoi!" He said. Everyone raised their glasses except Ganondorf. "To Aoi!" They all said. Aoi smiled at this. This was the best day in his life...or so he thought. Because unknown to him, that happiness was unfortunately gonna be cut short.

After Mario sat down, Ganondorf got up. "Yes, I shall also make a toast." Ganondorf said. Aoi flinched. "I was surprised you ran away from my castle. I was gonna apologize but I guess you didn't want that." Ganondorf said. This made everyone look at him. Even Neroli looked at him. Aoi made a angry face. He knew that Ganondorf was lying about that apologizing part. "And plus, do you think that you will hide from me using that  _ **disguise**_?" Ganondorf added.

This made everyone gasp. Ganondorf then snapped his fingers, removing Aoi's prince disguise and revealing who he truly is. A blue Inkling. Aoi gasped the moment the disguise was gone.

Everyone gasped. Aoi covered himself with his hands. (He is wearing clothes if you people think he is naked from the disguise) "N-no...not here..." Aoi thought to himself. "See, people? This is  _ **truly**_ who Aoi is." Ganondorf said with a smirk. "Nothing but a blue, troubled Inkling!" Aoi felt humiliated. At the same time, he felt anger. Aoi picked up a wine glass and threw it at Ganondorf's head, breaking the glass and causing cuts on Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf groaned in pain. Everybody gasped at the sudden attack from Aoi. You evil scumbag!" Aoi yelled out of anger. "The reason why I was hiding myself with that disguise is because I wanted to hide from you. Actually, scratch out the want. I needed to hide from you! You caused me so much pain that I couldn't bear it anymore! It's your fault! It's your damn fault!" Aoi was clearly angry at Ganondorf. "Aoi..." Neroli said. Aoi realized what the hell happened. Aoi got up and began backing away. He then ran out of the mansion. Master and Crazy Hand also watched the scene.

Neroli got up and followed him. "Wait, Aoi!" She said. Ganondorf smirked even more and followed them.


	10. Chapter 10 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's fate ends here...or did it?

Aoi kept running and running. He shed tears along the way. He knew using that disguise was a bad idea, but he did use it to hide from Ganondorf.

He kept running and running. He wanted to tell everyone he did it for a reason. But he knew they probably hated him by now for probably lying to them.

_Neroli..._

What about her? Did she hated him too? Was she worried for him? Is she telling everyone that he used the disguise for a reason?

Aoi then stopped for a second to catch his breath from the running. He looked around and saw the tree he slept behind where Mario found him. He slowly hugged the tree and began crying even more. He never felt this type of pain before. Sure, he felt this type of pain before. But this pain was much, much, much stronger.

He kept on crying until he heard two voices calling for him. "Aoi!" One of them said. He recognized this voice. It was Neroli. "Aoi! Come here!" The other said. Aoi too recognized this voice. It was Ganondorf. Aoi kept running and running.

He felt like he had nothing to live for now. The happiness he wanted to keep was destroyed by that evil man Ganondorf. He hated him. Aoi felt an urge to grab a nearby weapon and end it all by either killing Ganondorf or himself. But he knew he couldn't do any of those, for that it would be too messy. Everyone knew he was not a handsome prince, but a Inkling. He began running again as he heard the voices getting closer and closer.

He then stopped at a cliff. Aoi gulped. He looked back at the Smash mansion and back down to the ground that is awaiting for people to fall down.

Aoi just stared and stared. "Aoi!" He heard the two voices call. Aoi decided to do something that everybody will most likely hate him for it. He didn't care at this rate.

He just wanted to be free. Free from all of the grief and suffering he had.

He jumped off the cliff and fell. As he was falling, he smiled. All of the suffering and pain he had would fade forever. He shed a tear as he fell. Before he could hit the ground, he felt a weird feeling. He looked at himself. He was dissolving into ink. He smiled and waited for him to fully dissolve.

Neroli saw this and she screamed. "NO! AOI!" Neroli screamed. Ganondorf also saw this. He smirked at this sight. He then walked away to his castle. "What a foolish boy he was." He said to himself. "He was a foolish boy to begin with. And he will die foolish." He laughed to himself.

For Neroli, she wasn't taking this well. "No...! Aoi!" She said as she began sobbing. Mario then came in and saw the sight. "Aoi...no..." Mario said. Neroli looked at him and hugged Mario, still sobbing. Mario hugged back as he stared down.

Suddenly, they notice...ink? Mario and Neroli looked at the sight. Ink was going into the sky. ' _What could this mean...?_ ' Mario thought to himself. They kept watching the sight as ink went to the sky.

Neroli kept crying quietly. Mario just kept watching the sight.

For that no pain or suffering will hurt Aoi anymore.

_Neroli and Mario think Aoi has died and dissolve into ink and the ink is going to Heaven._

_Unknown to_ _everybody else, including Neroli and Mario. Aoi's fate still remained a mystery._


End file.
